Kissing
by SplishySplash
Summary: Jinora has some questions for Korra regarding boys and kissing. Fluff


Title: Kissing

Author: SplishySplash/LastWaterBender

Genre: Fluff

Pairing: MAKORRA, slight (very slight, microscopic even) Bolin/Jinora

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't think I've forgotten about my reviewers! My life has been super chaotic in the last couple of months with school. I've rewritten the next chapter of Dirty Little Secret like 3 times and I'm still not happy with it… Still working on it though. . . hopefully I will have it up by Christmas.

Summary: Jinora asks Korra about Kissing.

Korra sat under the meditation pavilion with her legs crossed and her hands pressed together at her chest. Breathing in and breathing out. She had been meditating more since she connected with Aang and received her bending back.

Jinora approached her with a book held tightly in her arms, waiting for Korra to acknowledge her because she knew that the Avatar was easily distracted. She waited and waited, but Korra had gotten a lot better at remaining focused. "Korra?" She asked.

Without moving, Korra responded. "Yes, Jinora?"

"Can I ask you something?" The younger girl asked slowly, she had questions that she wanted answered that she couldn't ask her mother.

Korra nodded her head. "Sure." She answered, she really couldn't deny the girl anything.

Jinora bounced on the balls of her feet nervously for a few moments that Korra had thought she had left. "What's it like to kiss a boy?" She asked, breaking the silence.

The Avatar's straight posture dropped and she turned around to look at her as if she had gone crazy, Airbenders weren't known for their bluntness. "What?" She asked, she was always accused of having selective hearing and hopefully this was the case.

"What's it like to kiss a boy? I am curious. . ." Jinora started to babel on like the Airbenders she knew and loved.

Turning her body to look at the thirteen year old more fully, "What makes you think I know anything about kissing?" Korra asked with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

The oldest Airbender put her hand on her hips with the roll of her eyes. "I'm thirteen years old Korra, I'm not stupid." She said with a huff. "And I've seen you and Mako kissing before."

Korra deflated, she had tried to be careful about showing her affections with Mako around the air temple out of respect for Tenzin and his family, but the boy was sometimes too irresistible to give up. "Shouldn't you ask your mom about this?"

With another pointed look, Jinora sat down. "Ew, I don't want to talk to my mom about boys." She said shaking her head sticking her tongue out. "It's too weird."

The older girl had to agree, she adored Pema to death and she obviously had experience in the field of boy, but talking to her about her boy problems wasn't something SHE was keen about and Jinora related better to Korra. "Okay, what is your question?" Korra said.

"How old were you when you got your first kiss?" Jinora asked, setting the book down to give her full attention. Korra shifted nervously and prayed to the spirits to send a distraction.

"My first kiss?" Korra asked with another flush. "I was fourteen."

Jinora's face fell slightly as if slightly disappointed. "Fourteen? With who?"

Korra bit her lip, she really did open a can of worms. "His name was Shang." Jinora waited expectantly for her to finish her story and Korra sighed. "He was one of my earthbending tutors, don't look at me like that." Jinora had completely turned on the judgment.

"Ew, he had to have been old!" Jinora said with a wrinkled nose.

"No! He was only like seventeen and he was the son of my earthbending master." Korra defended with folded arms.

"Oh really?" Jinora said sitting up a little taller, putting on her game face to extract more information from her. "What did he look like?"

"He had brown hair and green eyes, his parents were both from the earth kingdom. Come to think of it he was really short for an earthbender and didn't know what to do his hair, he really wasn't a good earthbender." She added as a side notes. "Why am I telling you this?"

Jinora sat up straighter in interest. ". . . Research?" She answered.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't that great, it's actually really embarrassing." Korra said and Jinora smiled, waiting patiently for him to continue her story. "He was supposed to be helping me practice the earthbending forms, but I wanted to go to this festival outside of the compound so I talked him into sneaking out with me. We wandered around it for a while when we met some of the other kids in the Southern Water Tribe, I didn't get to go out much to play with them and so they invited us to a party they were having and they played this game called Seven Minutes in the Spirit World and so I thought hey I was the Avatar, I might as well get some practice. Long story short, I was locked in a closet with Shang and I didn't know the rules of the game."

"Maybe you should've learned them before. . ." She silenced after gaining a glare from Korra.

"ANYWAY. . ." She said with an eye roll. "He leaned in and kissed me when I asked him why were in here and this wasn't a doorway into the spirit world. I was caught off guard and I sorta froze his head."

Jinora started to laugh. "That is so unromantic!" She said between gasping for breath and laughing. "Your first kiss is supposed to be romantic."

"Says who?" Korra asked with a glare, who was this girl to judge what her first kiss was supposed to be like when she's never even kissed a boy before.

Jinora shrugged her shoulders. "Says every book I've ever read." She answered with a huff.

Korra shrugged. "Those books are not real and you shouldn't live your life by them." Korra said matter of factly, turning back around and getting back into her meditation posture.

The young girl waited for just a blink of her eye, she wasn't finished with her interrogation yet. "You seem to like kissing Mako." Jinora observed and Korra deflated again. "I mean, I've seen you kiss him more than once."

Korra turned around so fast her hair whipped around her. "Have you been spying on us?" She accused the young girl with a sharp finger pointed at her. "Because if you are I will. . . I will think of something really good."

She shook her head and folded her arms as she took on the challenge. "You're not as careful as you think you are." She retorted with a smile. She checkmated Korra and both girls knew it as the Avatar folded her arms and waited for her to continue. "What's it like to kiss Mako?"

Her eyes closed as the butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Magical." Korra said breathlessly as if he had just kissed her. "It's like all the elements mashed together in an explosion and it's exciting. . ." She froze, suddenly realizing that she was explaining this to a thirteen year old and her eyes opened. Jinora sat with her hands held together and cooed.

Korra released the breath she was holding and her posture sagged just a little bit. "And?" Asked the girl expectantly, bouncing a little to speed Korra up.

"And what?" Korra asked, red faced.

"Korra!"' Whined Jinora impatiently.

Korra bit her lip. "I don't know what else you want from me." Her body was tingling with excitement and she had to focus on keeping her breathing steady.

Jinora smiled wickedly. "Is he the best kisser in the world?" She asked.

"Definitely." She answered without missing a beat. If Ikki was there she would ask how she would know that Mako is the best kisser in the world unless she has kissed everybody in the world, including her dad. Eww, Korra was glad Ikki wasn't here for this awkward conversation.

"Are you in love with Mako?" Jinora asked innocently.

"Absolutely." Said Korra softly with a faraway look in her eyes. "What sparked all of these questions?"

Jinora shrugged her shoulders. "I was just curious." She said.

Korra looked her over. "Now tell me the real reason why you asked?" Korra asked with her hands on her waist. It wasn't fair that she had to divulge in such personal information without knowing.

The normally confident girl started to shy away. "I'm almost fourteen and the only boys I know are Mako and Bolin . . ." Jinora started before Korra interrupted her, by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jinora, you are still young and have so much more growing up to do." Korra said softly, brushing her fallen hair out of her face. Korra looked down at her and saw the freedom that the girl possessed, offering her the wisdom that she never got as a child. "Don't grow up faster than you have to."

The air settled for a moment as they both shared the silence, that is until a certain firebender came out from inside the dorms looking around the compound for her. Bolin followed closely behind him and playfully wrapped an arm around his shoulder and both of them laughed, disrupting the silence.

Mako trotted over to the meditation pavilion with a bright smile on his usually brooding face. "Oh good, you're done meditating." He said leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. "Hey Jinora."

Jinora waved shyly, her face now red. "Hi Mako." She said shakily.

With raised eye brows he surveyed the young girl curiously. "Can I borrow Korra for a little while?" He asked and Jinora looked almost offended that he was barging in on her Korra time.

"But I wanted to know about se. . . ." Jinora pleaded and Korra jumped onto her feet.

Grabbing Mako by the hand she started to drag him away from the pavilion. "I'm not talking about sex with you, not until you are at least thirty and even then it will still be awkward." She said running away from the girl with a startled firebender in tow.

Jinora watched her run away, but not before stealing a kiss from Mako who pulled away slightly surprised, Korra laughed and kissed him again before they disappeared into the grove of trees. She folded her arms in a pout before picking up her book and exiting the pavilion to see Bolin waiting for her.

"What's up 'Nora?" Bolin asked with his normal bright smile.

She sighed heavily. "Nothing."

"Ah come on Jinora! What's with the frown?" He asked bending down and picking up the book that laid forgotten on the floor.

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand." She said standing up. Jinora made the mistake of looking at him, he looked slightly hurt by her claim. "It's a girl thing . . . about boys."

Bolin smiled cockily. "Well, I know a great deal about boys." He said. "Seeing as I was a boy at one point in my life."

Jinora blushed and turned away. "It's just that I am thirteen years old. . ." She started with a stutter and she cleared her throat. "I've read numerous of times about girls getting their first kiss around my age and Korra got her kiss when she was fourteen and now she has Mako who is better than any boyfriend in my books. I will be fourteen in a few weeks and I don't know a lot of boys. . ."

The boy's smile softened. "Is that what you're worried about?" He said with a soft laugh.

"We never get to leave the island and if we do Mom or Dad is with us. . . "She started to ramble on. That is until Bolin leaned in a pressed a chaste peck onto her lips. Her brain froze almost instantly and for the first time in her life she was speechless.

Bolin pulled back with a bright smile on his face. "Don't worry 'Nora, you've still got all the time in the world and you shouldn't be fussing about silly things." He said as she gaped like a fish. "Come on, let's go find some trouble to get into."

Jinora smiled, suddenly feeling much better as she followed him away from the meditation pavilion in search of something fun to do.


End file.
